


It's Nothing

by hellorglory



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellorglory/pseuds/hellorglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is on my Wattpad so don't be alarmed if you see it there!<br/>Requested by @FallOutFemale on Wattpad (I think it was them...)<br/>PETEKEY</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FallOutFemale](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FallOutFemale).



> THIS WAS FIRST PUBLISHED ON MY WATTPAD SO DO NOT BE ALARMED IF YOU SEE IT THERE!  
> Also, this is my first work on here, so please, constructive criticism only! ^-^

Patrick didn't know what he was getting into when he accepted Joe's request of auditioning for his band. He just thought "oh, this guy knows about Neurosis, he must be a pretty cool dude, sweet". He did not think, however, that he would have to be dealing with Pete and his summer flings and boyfriend problems. He wasn't prepared to have hour-long conversations with Pete at two in the morning about "oh my god, this guy is a total dick, I was trying to suck h—" and, well, other stuff. Other stuff as in Mikey Way.

 

—

 

His last throw pillow seemed to disappear behind Patrick's head, but fortunately, it caused the movement that Pete thrived for.

"Pete?" Patrick lazily yawned, stretching his arms, turning towards his nightstand to collect his spectacles.

"Oh, hey, Patrick. Nice to see you awake so early."

"Shut the fuck up and what do you want?" He grumbled, pulling the covers over his head and chucking his own pillow at his friend.

"Okay so you know, there was this guy at the show last night and it was absolutely crazy, okay? So the guy comes up to m—"

"Goodnight, Pete."

"Wait, Pa—'Trick!" He whispered, stumbling to get a pillow that had missed Patrick and chuck it at him. Unfortunately, he failed.

 

— Wtf am I writing —

 

Gerard knew what Pete was doing when he attended every single one of their sets, always managing to get past the guards and stand at Mikey's side of the stage, just a bit out of view from the crowd, cheering on the band—or, more on Mikey. Gerard knew everything Pete was doing and Pete seemed completely oblivious when confronted about it. In all honesty, everyone knew what Pete was doing. Even Mikey, but Mikey was always the defendant, stating that he was "a kid, he didn't know any better". Even though Pete was two years older than him. These lame statements didn't stop Pete from sneaking away, convincing Mikey that it was just platonic. Yeah, totally.

 

— No seriously what is this trash —

 

Mikey knew how Gerard felt about Pete. Mikey knew what Pete was doing. But Mikey didn't mind.

Mikey probably had amnesia.

Yeah, he definitely had amnesia.

Because he definitely couldn't remember how Gerard felt about Pete when Pete was pressing sloppy, wet kisses to his jaw. Because he definitely couldn't remember what Pete was doing when Pete was nipping at his collar bone and dragging his nails down his back. Yeah, Mikey definitely had amnesia when Pete began fumbling with the buttons of Mikey's jeans and slipping his zipper down. Because pants are much better at the ankles, right?

 

— I swear that last line was a lyric but I can't find the song anywhere oh my god This next part is mostly inspired by In Our Own Way by cecilkirk on Archive Of Our Own because writer's block sucks and don't judge me, okay? —

 

"It's nothing."

"What is? The fact that you're fucking a tour mate or the fact that you want to fuck a tour mate?"

"Shut the hell up, dude. I said it's nothing."

"Dude, no it's not. Mikey knows it, too. So does Gerard. It's obvious."

"No, Mikey doesn't! He's never felt the way. It's the same way every time. We get it done and then leave. That's all."

"Even if it is like, both ways are unhealthy. It's not normal," Patrick protested, shoving his hands in his pockets and messing with his keys.

"I'm not normal," Pete mumbled, palming his forehead as he clicked around on his laptop, attempting to tune out Patrick completely. It didn't work.

"Exactly. I know you better than anyone else. Especially Mikey. And I know an unhealthy relationship when I see one."

"Oh, yeah, Mr. 'I'm-too-scared-out-of-my-fucking-mind-to-come-out-so-I-decided-to-marry-some-high-school-sweetheart-bitch'. Remember how that turned out?" Pete retorted, his eyebrows knitting together as they tend to do when he got pissed off. Patrick gritted his teeth together.

"Shut the fuck up and just deal with your problems for once, jesus christ. The tour's almost over anyway and then you'll probably never see him again. You better make it count. Asshole." Patrick stood up, smoothing out his t-shirt and coughing into his elbow, leaving the room quicker than intended.

Fuck Patrick, you know?

 

— This is probably not what you wanted at all you probably wanted more Petekey and less overall fic and angsty fml okay bye why do I even write these author notes what is this —

 

Pete knew Patrick was right. Patrick was always right. Patrick was Patrick. The mature one. The younger one, but the mature one nonetheless. But, somehow, Pete never said goodbye to Mikey when he stumbled onto the My Chem bus, Mikey pushing him up against one of the doors leading to the bunks, his white denim jacket hitching up on his pale skin, a seemingly beautiful contrast to Pete's dark complexion, which Pete thought was beautiful. He didn't think about Patrick when Mikey was the one on top of him this time, leaving marks down his sides and kissing the bruises that formed from bumping around the bus's kitchen. He didn't think about Patrick when he woke up, the next morning, on the floor of the bus, Gerard screaming at him as he ran across the small parking lot in nothing but a blanket, a wide grin spreading across his face. He didn't think about Patrick. Because he was thinking about Mikey, as the bus pulled out of the parking lot, taking them home. Because tour was over. Because summer was over. Because Mikey was over.


End file.
